


First Fight

by snowezrogers



Series: Miraculous Team [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt, Miraculous Team AU, POV Third Person Omniscient, The Eiffel Tower Falls Again, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: The Miraculous Team's first battle together is daunting and none of them truly trust each other. Can they work together and stop this akuma without trusting each other or will someone get hurt?





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Minor AU where their hair changes color in their transformation to protect their identity.

The akuma, Miss Monstre, was the ominous threat looming over the city of Paris. She was a giant hulking monster with blades for fingers and the Team had been dodging those fingers for the past half hour with a lot of close calls and a lot of scrapes from trying to avoid the razor-sharp talons. Paon Royal was running out of energy quickly as was everyone else. But, unfortunately, he saw Rena Rouge, Chat Foncé, and Queenie get sent sprawling to the ground with the akuma's talons. Carapace immediately drew the monster's attention from somewhere behind where Paon was frozen and the blue-clad hero immediately sent his fan at the akuma's eyes, blinding her, fury filling his being that she'd hurt three of the Heroes of Paris. But she grabbed at him, cutting his leg deep and he fell to the floor of the platform on the Eiffel Tower. Carapace immediately drew her attention from him and the being grabbed him, attempting to get his Miraculous off. Paon struggled to get up and help him, he could hear his scream as the akuma almost broke his arm and was cutting him trying to fumble the Miraculous off. Chat Noir grabbed Carapace and set him near Rena and Queenie, tying his leather belt tail around his wound. The cat then went up to get Paon and Nathanael would have pushed him away and kept trying to get up by himself had the akuma not suddenly taken out two of the legs of the Tower. Nathanael vaguely felt someone reach for him and they managed to grab his hand. He felt arms around him and barely looked up. Chat had lost his baton on the way back up to the Tower and Ladybug had just been swept into a building by the akuma's tail so they were in free fall together.

"It's okay. I'm here. You won't be alone." Chat hugged him tighter and Paon suddenly felt everything hurt and then darkness. He flashed in and out of the darkness a few times and then woke up, painfully wedged under debris but at least he knew his spine was fine. His eyes were blurry and he could barely see anything. Suddenly red butterflies took the Tower off of him and he vaguely could see Chat Noir still on top of him, protecting him. He let his head fall back down, pain radiating through him and he looked up as the red-clad heroine came bounding to them, checking on them.

"Paon, Noir. Are you okay?" She asked them and Paon couldn't quite form a response in words so he just gave her a groan, entailing to her he was alive. Chat painfully crawled off him and fell to the ground next to him, breathing deeply and whimpered. Paon wouldn't doubt he was just as hurt as he was. "Come on. Both of you. Emergency Services will be here any minute." She gently guided Paon up and then Noir, letting the two boys lean on her as they sat on the benches in the nearby empty park. Nathanael could barely see Carapace, Chat Foncé, and Queenie on the other bench. The yellow-haired heroine was laying painfully on Carapace's lap and Chat Foncé was holding the long but not deep cut on both of his legs but was also throwing up into a trash can, obviously having concussive repercussions from his fall unlike Queenie and Rena who seemed to just have large wounds on them from the talons. Carapace was holding his arm, seemingly trying to keep it immobilized to prevent further damage. Rena obviously couldn't be moved, she looked the most hurt, it looked like Ladybug was trying to keep her together. Nathanael felt the darkness encroach again and he leaned against Noir's shoulder, letting the darkness take him from the pain for now. Nathanael could vaguely hear Noir trying to call his attention but it just wouldn't work, he was too tired. The darkness engulfed him and then he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. I just felt like if I kept going, then it would become too drawn out.


End file.
